To Remember a Man Who Deserved to Live
by AmaterasuGoddess
Summary: I wrote this after a dream I had...er...Yeah. And it's my first story I've published here so all advice and comments are wanted. By the way, I did use some name of characters from Naruto and Kingdom Hearts and a bit of the sub-plot from Naruto.


To Remember a Man Who Deserved to Live

I walked down the corridor leisurely. There was always some kid that was late. I fit in perfectly with the new kids. No one would stop a girl that was a few inches taller, or looked more mature. Why bother? I gave a nervous glance as I passed a shady looking man for the second time. He had been following me since I entered the school. Who was he? I quickened my pace and entered the orientation room. I looked around. 'Stupid little midgets all dressed up like ninjas and knights. Maybe they at least got a little smarter.' I took a seat in the front and turned around, there was the man, walking my way. My first intention was to stay and fight. Not here, my brain told itself, not now. He now stood in front of me, glaring. I jumped up and prepared to run. The man sighed and pulled back the mask covering his face. He started laughing. I looked at him confuse for a moment before realizing who he was. 'Ben!' I exclaimed, as he embraced me in a bear hug.

'Took you long enough, Krystal.' He let me go and I took a step back looking him up and down. 'No taller than 6 feet.' He said proudly.

'Just what we need, another giant.' With dark brown tousled hair and deep chocolate eyes, he was gorgeous. And that wasn't all, Ben was muscular and sweet and...Absolutely perfect. 'So what are you doing here? Didn't you have this meeting a few years ago?' I frowned as he interrupted my fantasy thoughts and nodded slowly. 'I just wanted to see if the kids have gotten any smarter.' Ben nodded.

'At least these guys showed up on time.' I laughed and then realized something.

'What are you doing around here? Healers usually don't get breaks.' He looked away. '

Shh, the high priest doesn't know. He heard about this huge fight that's supposed to happen around here so he sent me out. I know it isn't going to happen though and I saw you so...'

I nodded 'Right.' Another question popped into my head. 'High priest? When'd you get promoted to work for him?'

'Just the other day actually.'

'Congrats.' My eyes opened wide suddenly as I heard the familiar call. They thought I was the group leader! I grabbed Ben and dragged him down with me as a flurry of arrows came flying over us. 'Nope, just as stupid. They need to change their war cry.'

Ben nodded. 'Come on, let's go.' He suggested and began to run off.

'Hey! Wait up!' I called as I ran after him.

***

'So, what's your job?' Ben asked as we laid under a tree in the school courtyard.

'Oh...Well...' I began.

'Come on, it's not like you're an assassin for the Dark Side.' He urged. I looked away nervously.

'...You're kidding right?' Ben asked with a nervous tone in his voice as he propped himself up on his elbow.

I sat up and glared at him. 'Do you think I wanted the job? No one on the Light Side would take me because of my father.'

'One of the Healers probably would've.'

'I don't want to heal! I want to fight! It's in my blood.'

Ben sighed. 'Whatever...' We were silent for a while.

**FLASHBACK**

I awoke with a start as screams floated past my ears and smoke filled my nostrils. I jumped up and banged on the cellar door. No one answered. More screams. I waited 10 minutes. Then 20. An hour passed before it got quiet. I heard footsteps and then the sound of someone unlocking the door. I squinted in the bright light as three members of the Light Side stealth squad surrounded me. One of them gripped my arm and dragged me to my feet. They took me outside. Everything was in ruins. Houses were burned and charred corpses of everyone in our little village littered the ground. They threw me to the ground tied up next to my 2 older brothers. I stared in horror as other stealth squad members walked by holding a body of my mother. With a sword in her back identical to the one my dad used in battle. I overheard the stealth squad leader talking. 'Everyone is accounted for except Itachi.'

'You don't think he did it?' Another asked.

'It's pretty likely considering all his children are alive.'

'Yeah, but his wife is dead.'

The leader shrugged. 'It was his sword in her.' That confirmed it for me. My father was a mass killer. Toby, my closest brother, began howling. The stealth squad simply glared and ignored him. The three of us, me, Toby, and Riku, grew up together. I watched their rage, saw what it turned them into. Riku only wanted to kill Itachi, get revenge. Once when I tried to convince him otherwise he slapped me. I knew what lay in store for him and me on that day. Toby on the other hand, though upset, forgave Itachi. It was with Toby's decision that I decided I'd follow him. But they were both released before me. I was kept for questioning. Everyone knew I never left my father's side. They assumed I knew something. Finally, when I turned 13, I was released, and resumed the life of all other kids. When I had the orientation, everything went how it was supposed to. However, when I applied for a job as a Light Side assassin, it was denied because of criminal records. Stealth squad said the same. As did everyone else. But when I asked for a position on the Dark Side assassins, I wasn't denied or even questioned. I had no choice; I had joined the Dark Side.

**PRESENT**

The watch on my wrist started beeping. Everyone got one when they finished the orientation meeting. Mine was exchanged for a black one when I began working for the Dark Side. Ben's was white though. A holographic head came into view and faced me. 'Ah Krystal, I need you to take care of someone. He took out a few of my men the last time I tried so you can see why he's a problem. I'm sending the information now.' The head faded away.

'...Want to join?' I asked Ben.

'Eh, why not.' He said, though he seemed unsure. Suddenly a pitch black crow swooped in dropping a rolled up piece of paper. I opened it up and let out a quiet whimper. Ben took the paper from me and looked at who it was. 'Oh no...' It was a picture of my brother, Toby. Tears began to fill my eyes. '...Can't you just refuse the job?' He asked.

'I wish...He'd kill me if I did.' Ben said nothing. 'Come on, he expects me to be done in reasonable time...' He nodded and stood up as we began to trek to where I knew my brother hid.

'Hello Sister!' Came Toby's excited greeting.

'Hey!'

'Come back for another visit already?'

'I wish it were that simple...' I replied. When he gave me a questioning look I threw him the paper. He read it and the glow in his eyes almost faded completely.

'But Krystal...You know I won't fight you...'

I nodded. 'And I wouldn't fight you. But if I don't come back without proof that I killed you my boss will kill me...' Toby slumped his shoulders then looked up with a smile on his face.

'Sister...' He began quietly. 'You know you are my closest family and friend, I'd do anything for you, and this is no exception.' He raised a knife to his neck. 'Don't forget what I've taught you, and fight for what you believe in.' Then before I could stop him he slit his throat, and fell to the ground dead. I simply stared at his body. The sadness seemed to take forever to overwhelm me. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees as I began to bawl.

Only minutes later I arrived at the Dark Side assassin HQ. I was greeted kindly by the other workers; Ben on the other hand was not. I approached my boss and threw the cold body of Toby as his feet. 'There.' I mumbled. He said nothing; he knew there was more I had to say. 'You knew he was my brother!' I spat at him. 'Why did you make me kill him?'

'To see who you were more loyal to. Your family or your job?' I glared at the ground.

'That's none of your business.' I began.

'Krystal, please. Do not be so...impatient. Let me finish.' I bit my tongue and turned away. 'When I considered how you might react I realized something. I consider you like my own daughter...and I thought perhaps...you might think of me as your father. Whom you were always closest to. So it became the question of your brother or your father. And I knew the answer. But I'm afraid...I'm letting you go.'

'What?! Why?!'

'Because I can no longer offer you anymore than I have, there are better things you can do. Go find them.' He stood up. 'But I want to give you something...you might find it useful in the days to come...' And out of a silver box he pulled out a set of dual blades identical to my fathers.

'But how...' He smiled.

'You father and I were in fact close friends, he asked me to take care of you..after..that. He wanted you to have these.' I took the blades and admired them in the light. When I turned to thank him, he was gone.

For the next few days I trained with Ben using my swords. It wasn't that I didn't know how to use them...but I needed to be more familiar. But Ben wouldn't just leave me be. 'You know you still need a job.' He stated casually after some intense practice.

'You start suggesting. Who's gonna take me? And I am not healing.'

'You never know, in fact, I hear there's a new leader of the Light Side stealth squad. He might be more flexible than the others.' I shrugged my shoulders.

'Worth a try right?'

I took a deep breath as I entered the Light Side stealth squad applying room. Ben stood behind me as I asked for an appointment. 'Well...He can take you now...' The receptionist said slowly. I noticed she was staring at my Dark Side watch as I walked into the room. When I saw the man who I assumed to be the leader I bowed my head respectively. The man nodded and motioned for me to sit.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mister...'

'Please, call me Haru.'

I nodded. 'Haru...I'd like to apply for a position on the stealth squad.'

Haru smiled and scanned through the papers on his desk. 'But these records...say some things I'd like to ask you about.'

I sighed, I already knew the procedure. 'I have nothing to do with what my father did. I don't know of his whereabouts, or what he's currently planning to do. I only joined the Dark Side because no one on the Light Side would accept me, and would be faithful to you always. And if there's anything in there about me killing my brother, it's none of your business.' Haru nodded his head.

'But how do I know you won't betray me?'

'How do you know none of your current men aren't plotting to kill you?' I countered back sharply.

'A very good point...' The man said quietly.

'Give me one chance to show you.' I pleaded.

'If I asked you to track down your father and kill him, would you do it?'

I was silent for a moment. Then I turned around and began to walk away. 'I guess I'm not getting this job.' Haru said nothing, but simply watched me walk away with the healer behind me. As we began to walk down the main hallway I heard people talking about Itachi and Riku. I paused to listen to them.

'Did you hear? Riku finally found Itachi.'

'Yeah, they're going to have this huge fight aren't they?'

'I'd be surprised if they didn't.' I gasped. This is it! I told myself. I have to stop them! As I walked away I heard something I had already assumed.

'They're fighting at the old village.'

I had only minutes to prepare before I ran off to the village. I didn't know when it would start and I didn't want to be late. As I arrived I heard footsteps behind me. I ducked into a house and watched as my now grown up brother stepped across the gate. 'Come on out and show yourself Itachi!' He called. At first there was silence. Then from the shadows came a person, Itachi.

'So you decided to show?' Itachi said with a smirk.

'Enough!' Riku called back. 'I have things to do and places to be. Let's get this over with.' For the next few minutes I watched in horror as swords clashed and punches were thrown. Itachi and Riku now stood only a few feet away from each other panting. Both boys pulled out a sword and charged at each other. I realized neither would be able to block the attack. I let out a cry and jumped into the heat of the battle, as the two collided. First everything went black and I felt sharp pain in my back and chest. I opened and eye to see what happened. Itachi and Riku had both hit me, but the swords had actually gone through and hit them as well.

I began to erupt into tears. 'I'm so sorry! I couldn't let you both just kill yourself.' Every word was an effort, every breath a strain.

Itachi only smiled. 'I...always wanted to see my...daughter before...I died. I didn't think it'd be like this...'

I only wish Riku could've said something like that. 'You're the stupidest sister ever! You got in my way!!'

I glared at him, then relaxed. 'Those are some nice last words.' I mumbled. Then Itachi and Riku loosened their grip on the swords and their already limp, lifeless bodies crashed to the ground. I swayed and wobbled. 'No...I won't die...' Everything went dark. I only heard the distant call of Light Side stealth squad before falling to the ground as well.

I opened an eye slowly. Still alive...But how? I heard a voice. '...Please God, let her live...I really wanted to tell her how much I loved her...' I smiled to myself. Then winced. Everything hurt so badly. I sat up slowly and hugged Ben.

'Thanks for saving me.' I whispered in his ear. I mean, who else could it have been? Light Side stealth squad would've killed me off faster. Ben sighed, obviously happy that I was awake.

'...How much did you hear?' He asked nervously.

'Enough to know that you wanted to tell me something.' I let go of him and he turned to face me, his brown eyes looking deep within my own.

'...Krystal...I love you so much...It's hard to even tell you...'

I silenced him there and smiled. 'Then don't tell me, show me.' He smiled back and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck returning the kiss then pulling away. 'Not so hard to show huh?' I said jokingly. Ben just rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him once more.

I slept great that night. And the next day I was back on my feet. But for a while after...I couldn't sleep. I had been waking up in cold sweats. And when I was awake I saw things. One night, I just snapped. It was a full moon and the 7 year anniversary of the village massacre. I climbed to the roof of my house and began to bawl and howl, wishing for death to take me.


End file.
